Draco's Heart
by weasleyburrow
Summary: When the golden trio and Kimmy MacDonald (an OC) are captured by the snatchers, will Draco find it in himself to set them free? Or will the scorn of a woman's affection lead him down the path of revenge? Rated PG13


She kept her eyes to the floor and grimaced as blood from her freshly broken lip dripped onto her shirt. One of the snatchers had slugged her across the mouth in the woods, when she'd tried to stun him and missed, distracted by Hermione's cry of surprise. Maybe if she didn't make eye contact, they'd pick one of the others instead of her. But Kimmy didn't want that either. It was just as bad, if not worse if her friends were pulled out of line. She hoped that the death eaters would just give up before they began, but it was an unlikely scenario.

Kimmy glanced surreptitiously towards Harry whose face was unrecognizable thanks to Hermione's stinging jinx. She hoped it would last for a while because it didn't look like they were going anywhere anytime soon.

Again, she averted her eyes as Bellatrix made her way back down the lineup of the four of them. She recognized them. That was for sure. But she didn't know exactly who they were, just yet at least.

"I'll ask nicely one last time," she cooed almost sweetly before wrapping her fist through Kimmy's thick dark hair and screeching, "Where. Is. POTTER?!"

The pain from Bellatrix's grip almost brought Kimmy to her knees, but she tried to save face and managed with just a wince of pain. Harry had told them once that to show fear in front of Bellatrix Lestrange was a step towards death. Or at the very least, torture.

Bellatrix growled and tossed Kimmy back aside, knocking her into Ron, who nearly took them both to the floor.

"Sorry" she mumbled under her breath, as she tried to regain her balance. Ron ignored the sentiment, and Kimmy saw his eyes catch Hermione's, the two of them sharing a look of concern.

Bellatrix must have also seen the shared look between the two of them as she reached for her gnarled wand and sparks flew into Hermione's chest. She shrieked and violently shook in the arms of Scabior, who was still holding her. Even he looked surprised at the amount of physical pain Hermione appeared to be in. Ron nearly jumped at Bellatrix and would have come at her had he not been being held by two death eaters, wands pointed at his chest as well.

His voice broke as he called out to her, "Hermione! You leave her alone, you -"

And then _he_ walked in.

"Shit." Kimmy shut her eyes. Of all the people that were searching for them, this was the family that had discovered them. Draco Malfoy and his parents passed through the mahogany doorway to the sitting room that housed the three snatchers, the five death eaters including Bellatrix and now themselves.

Bellatrix greeted them, kissing Draco on the cheek and leading him towards the line of the captives.

"Draco, these four seem to know… something of Potter's whereabouts. They're you're schoolmates I'm betting, aren't they dear? Let's see if you can get something out of them that Auntie can't, hm? Maybe you know something else that will… break them." she fawned over her nephew, ushering Draco even closer.

Draco noticed the four wands belonging to his classmates, laying on a dresser adjacent to the group and he grabbed them as he passed. "You won't be needing these anytime soon, I can guarantee you." He sneered as he pocketed them, patting his robe pocket as he did so.

Then Draco's eyes focused on Kimmy, of course they would. It was then that she knew there would be no mercy for them at his hands. His eyes narrowed and his fingers gripped his wand.

This attracted Bellatrix's attention. "Come on Draco," she began losing patience, becoming agitated with his silence, "That one, with the dark hair! She must know something, Draco!" Her cold tone, prompted him further. "Show her Draco, show her how it's done! Show her what happens to girls who befriend mudbloods and keep secrets about Potter!"

Draco hesitated, but drew his wand casually.

He can't, Kimmy thought. He wouldn't really do that to her… would he? As she caught the gleam in his eyes, she realized that this wasn't because of Harry, or the death eaters, or even Slytherins and Gryffindors, but for the sheer thrill of revenge.

The last time they had seen each other, nearly six months before, she had turned down Draco's advances. At the time he had explained the teasing and taunting of six and a half years, calling it foolish and trying to convince her that it was how he was able to show his affection towards her, and she admitted she was flattered, but Kimmy couldn't, in good faith, have any kind of affection for him even if she had wanted to, knowing his status as a death eater and favored of You-Know-Who. "I can't. You know I can't, Malfoy. I stand against everything you are. Everything who you've become and that your family is. I'm flattered that you feel that way… but I can't return the sentiment. I'm sorry." She had told him. And it had destroyed Draco.

Draco visibly swallowed and Kimmy felt something catch in her throat as she heard the word she knew was coming. "Crucio!"

Immediately Kimmy's head felt like it was being split in two. Unimaginable pain radiated from temple to temple, meeting just between her eyes. She could hear a woman screaming as she struggled to maintain her sanity, and realized that the scream was her, the agony of the curse leaving nothing in her head but the will to do anything to make it stop. And just like it had begun, it was over .The throbbing still ached in her skull and she didn't know how she had ended up on the floor, but her eyes struggled to gain focus on the room in front of her.

Bellatrix growled in fury at Draco's poor attempt at inquisition and raised her wand to finish the job, but her sister, Narcissa, raised a gentle hand. "Bella, she will be no use to us if she's unconscious. I think you've made your point. Why don't we let that little message just sink in a while."

Bellatrix, clearly unsatisfied, but not willing to go against her sister's wishes, scoffed shortly under her breath, but with a wave of her hand and a backwards glance, allowed the remaining snatchers dispatch the four students to the staircase leading towards the cells under the floor.

Kimmy was still shaking on the ground as a pair of arms picked her up and carried her down to a pallet with the others in the cell. Her eyes were still shut when the cell door slammed closed and left them all in nearly pitch black.

It was hours, or maybe only minutes by the time Kimmy opened her eyes, and still a while longer until they adjusted to the complete darkness around them.

"Oh, good!" Hermione sighed, "You're awake." Kimmy sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the pallet.

"Any ideas, Hermione?" Kimmy questioned, hoping that during her stupor, they had been able to come up with something, anything to get them out of this cell and out of danger.

By look on Hermione's face, Kimmy could tell that there wasn't a plan before Hermione even answered.

Hermione started, "Well, not exactly… See, these bars have been jinxed so that they aren't able to be broken with a Confringo spell, even if we had our wands." She sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure how exactly we'll be getting out, right now. I'm still thinking though, so… not to worry!" Hermione tried cheerfully, but it ended up sounding more like she was about to cry than sounding hopeful.

As the four of them heard footsteps approaching down the earthen staircase, Kimmy stood, joining the others against the side of the cell bars. A blonde head of hair and a body of straight posture gave way to Draco Malfoy as he descended towards them.

"MacDonald." He spat towards the four of them. "Get over here, muggle lover." Draco gripped the bars, sneering at them, as he waited for her to slowly make her way towards the cell door, apprehensively.

"Malfoy, I-" Kimmy started, but he cut her off with a look.

"Come with me. Hands up where I can see them. Now!" She raised her hands to her ears and slowly stepped out of the doorway as it creaked its way open.

"Kimmy," Harry said, warily, but she shook her head at him. There was nothing he could do anyway without a wand, even if he'd wanted to help her. And it was best if he didn't draw attention to himself anyways. Who knew how long it would be before the stinging jinx wore off and he looked himself again.

Draco led Kimmy to a windowless room off of a corridor down the hall from the holding cell.

"Face the wall." He specified shortly and she turned towards the opposing wall, and shut her eyes.

"If you kill me, they won't let you get away with it." Kimmy's voice shook as she threatened the young death eater. "They'll send the order after you. I may not be important to the cause, but every one of us counts. You don't think—" she continued but jerked backwards as she felt someone's arms come around her sides.

"What are you-" she tried, her eyes shooting open in surprise and concern.

"MacDonald, I'm so sorry." Draco's voice dripped with regret. He gripped her tightly around the waist and she stiffened under his touch. "You know I had no choice, don't you?" His voice held a panicked tone, "I had to Crucio you, or they would have taken me, too. I did it as gently as I could, I mean if you don't mean it, it doesn't do it as bad, right?" his voice shook as he spoke in hurried sentences, barely stopping for a breath.

"I can't imagine the agony of it hurting any worse." Kimmy stated flatly, starting to squirm out of his grasp but Draco held her tight.

Kimmy could see the sting in his eyes as the reality of her statement sunk in. He truly did look sorry, but it had to be a lie, a trap they were setting for them to get the information they wanted.

"Malfoy," Kimmy began.

"Draco. Please. Call me Draco". He beseeched of her.

Kimmy sighed, intent on placating him. "Draco. What do you want from me?" She asked dejectedly. He must want something, have something planned up his sleeve.

"Forgive me." Draco implored.

Kimmy shook her head, confused. "How can I forgive—"

"I'm letting you go". Draco interrupted. He pulled her wand out of his robe pockets. "They're going to torture you until get what they want if you don't get out. And that jinx Granger put on Potter won't last forever."

Kimmy nearly choked. "You know! How could you know…" she shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't worry about how I know, I'm letting you go. You've got to get out of here. I can't torture you again. The look of suffering on your face… and the screams. I can't, MacDonald. "

"Well, get the others! What are you waiting for?"

Draco paused, his eyes shifting.

"Well?" Kimmy implored, "Time is running out!"

"I'm… not letting you ALL go, MacDonald." Draco explained quietly. "How can I? They'll know. There's just no way. I'm sorry."

Kimmy let that sink in for a moment before looking back up at the blonde young man who stood nearly a foot over her head. "Then put me back in the cell, Draco. I'm not leaving without them. ALL of them." She wished she could regret her words but she couldn't knowing that her friends would be tortured and punished for her disappearance, and that Harry, when discovered, would immediately be killed or transported to Lord Voldemort.

"If we're going to be tortured or killed, all of us will be. I'm not leaving them."

Draco looked away, crestfallen. "You need to get out, Kimmy." Was all he could say in return.

"Is there nothing you can do? No way that I can get us all out together? Please Draco… if you ever felt anything for me at all, as you say you did… There's got to be some way. No matter how much you hate my friends and my house, you can't just let us be thrown to the wolves like this. Please."

An internal war was being fought by Draco and Kimmy could see the raging in his eyes, between his affection for her and his struggle with hatred for her friends and their cause. He wanted to help, but wanted them to suffer. He couldn't have both, and had to make a choice. Between family, friendship, hatred and love.

"A kiss." Draco whispered his conclusion.

"What?"

"A kiss. And I'll let your friends go."

"You can't be—"

"I am very serious." His eyes softened, and his eyes raked her creamy skin from fingertip to neck.

Without hesitation she stood up on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek unceremoniously.

Chuckling to himself, Draco caught her gently by the chin. "You know that's not what I meant, MacDonald". His voice was melodic. Musical and almost begging.

"I told you Malf… Draco. I can't feel anything… any affection for you with your… associations in the Dark Arts." Kimmy shook her head.

"All I want," he whispered. "is one kiss." Kimmy couldn't miss that he bit his lip with anticipation and she heard his breath catch in his chest.

Blinking, she slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, grazing his neck with her fingertips. Kimmy felt his arms stiffen around her waist as she rested her chest against his and brought her lips to his.

Draco relaxed, memorizing the feel of her skin against his, and her lips on his own. It felt like heaven and he deepened the kiss, running his hands up her arms.

Kimmy let the kiss linger a few moments longer before breaking it, her lips parting from his slowly.

"Let us go." She whispered, her forehead resting against his.

"Get your friends." He finally sighed, giving in to her request.

Kimmy nearly sprinted towards the cell, but stopped at the door to the corridor where Draco still stood, his head hanging.

"Draco," she called to him and he looked up to meet her eyes. "Thank you. So much." She took another step back into the room. There was something she hadn't thought about. "Draco, how will you explain it? How will you explain that all four of us got out?" She quickly inquired.

Draco handed her the three remaining wands residing in his pockets. "Take them. I'll open the door to the cell and you all apparate out of here. Go anywhere, as long as it's safe. Don't trust anyone, Kimmy. No one. They've taken over the Ministry, they're tracking the Order, just… stay safe. Please, ok? Don't worry about me. I'll find a way to let you know I'm safe." Draco let his fingertips caress her cheek lightly with a feather's touch, and he tucked a stray hair back behind her ear.

"But—"

"I told you, don't worry about me! Now if you're going to go, you need to get out now. Before it's too late." Draco ushered her back into the corridor and towards the cell. Harry, Ron and Hermione nearly vaulted towards the cell bars, surprised that Kimmy had actually come back with Draco.

"He's letting us go. We need to move, now!" Kimmy explained, handing back the wands Draco had given her as he opened the door to their freedom. "We only have a few minutes, come on!"

Kimmy rushed back to Draco's side for a moment, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked warily.

Draco shrugged, his usual smirk crossing his face, perhaps a little less confidently than normal. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just stay safe." He whispered, and brought his lips to a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry things didn't… work out the way you'd wanted them to, Draco." She mumbled.

"Hey," he smiled sheepishly, "there's still time, if we both don't get killed, there's always the future. Things can change." He said hopefully.

Kimmy nodded after a moment, "Yeah, I suppose things could change." At that moment, voices began to descend down the steps towards the dungeon.

"Go." Draco shoved her towards Harry, Ron and Hermione who had listened to their conversation with confusion.

"What was—" Ron started but Kimmy cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, we've got to go!" She hissed at him, and grabbed his and Harry's hands, who grabbed Hermione's.

"Draco," she looked up, "I can never repay you for saving us." She told him.

"Maybe someday you can." Draco whispered back.

Kimmy nodded and with that, there was a clap of smoke and the four of them were gone.

As the smoke cleared, Draco heard the voices coming closer, nearing the door at the bottom of the hold. He grabbed his wand and mouthed the word "Stupefy!" green jets flying out of his wand, which sailed to the opposite side of the corridor as he fell backwards into the stone just as the wrought door opened to reveal the upstairs inhabitants.

"Draco! What's going on here!" Lucius cried, rushing to his son's side as Draco regained his balance and steadiness. "Where have they gone! You let them escape?!"

"They… the MacDonald girl! She jinxed me and they escaped! I don't know where they went, they just jinxed me and apparated!"

Hearing her brother in law's accusations of their catives' escape, Bellatrix shrieked with rage as she stormed through the corridor searching for her master's prize that was now nowhere to be found. Shoving the snatchers up the stairs she cried, "Find them! They have escaped! Go! Now!" before she, too, apparated in a flash of smoke.

Narcissa alone, stood next to Draco as the others broke off to find the escaped students. When all were gone, leaving the two alone, Narcissa helped Draco stand and brushed his back off.

"Draco, my love." She began, "Explain to me exactly, how is it that the MacDonald girl was able to jinx you, when you had her wand and all the others in your robe pocket." Narcissa asked him calmly, a small twinkle in her eye.

Draco paused for a moment before giving her a short nod, and ascending up the stairs back into his home.

For the first time in years, Narcissa was able to manage a small smile. Her son had not inherited his father's unfeelingness, after all and perhaps maybe the icy reign of malice would not forever hold true to the name of Malfoy. Just maybe.


End file.
